Temptation
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: Kaze and his family invited Honoka, her sister and her friends out to...a rather expensive dinner. When Hibiki tries to humiliate Atsuki though, lets say he has a trick up his sleeve. Atsuki/Hibiki


**Temptation**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lux Pain. I do own Kotoru, Sano, Sora, Skye and his entire family.**

**Summary: Kaze and his family invited Honoka, her sister and her friends out to...a rather expensive dinner. When Hibiki tries to humiliate Atsuki though, lets say he has a trick up his sleeve. **

**Pairing: Atsuki/Hibiki with (OC) Sora/Shinji and Sano/Kotoru (OC/OC)**

**Rated: M (for mature)**

**Genre: Romance and Humor**

**Warning: Swearing, yaoi, lemon and unintentional OOC**

**Well, I was in the mood to write a lemon after reading so many. I wonder if this will be an improvement. I doubt it. Oh well, enjoy. **

* * *

Atsuki Saijo seriously wanted to punch Hibiki Kiryu in the face at that moment. The ex-PHALANX member was showing way too much public display of affection in an extremely fancy place and he didn't seem to care if people were looking in their direction or not. An excuse could be that the two were dating but it didn't change the fact that it made Atsuki nervous as hell.

Starting from the beginning, it all began when Kaze Hihara, the wealthy father of the ace college student Sora Hihara, (and owner of the famous Club Royal along with the Royal Hotel), invited one of his younger friend's Honoka Hino and her younger sister Kotoru Hino for dinner. At the time, it seemed like a two family get together at the club, but when they found out that they were going to meet at a fancy American restaurant, Kotoru wanted to stab Sora for his insensitivity. To make up to the redhead, Sora told her that she can invite her boyfriend Sano Etou to go with them. Additionally, to make sure they weren't left out, the green haired college student brought along Shinji Naruse who decided to bring Atsuki and Hibiki along (this is only because he lost a bet with Hibiki and he had to find a way to treat him to something good.)

Except for the Hihara family, everyone else was in an awkward position. Not only was the customs different, they didn't dress accordingly. The middle class has normal clothes while the Hihara family wore the medieval type clothing, so when they sat at the huge table, there was a segregation difference.

"I seriously hate you…" Shinji cursed.

"Ah Shinji, don't hate me because this is last minute."

The hacker groaned as Sora rested his arm against his shoulder. His brother Skye Hihara smirked at the young couple before turning his attention toward Kotoru who was adapting to the rich setting.

"Hey Sano, what are you ordering?"

"I'll have the crispy chicken burger." Sano replied with a smile. "What is my prince and her sister having?"

"The red rice bowl sounds good." Honoka said with a laugh. "Will you be having wine?"

"Not now sis." Kotoru warned her sister.

"No! It's okay! Drink all you want!" Kaze declared as he called the waitress over.

"Honey, please don't!" Tatsumaki told her husband as she tried to keep him under control.

Atsuki and Hibiki felt left out of the party. Not like the cyan haired teen didn't mind though. He kept placing his hand in between the other's legs. Atsuki flinched when the hand reached his cock. Instincts forced the telepath to slap the hand away.

"Knock it off Kiryu."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

He kept teasing the transfer student by accidentally touching him underneath the table. Atsuki was having a hard time restraining himself.

Once the waitress took their orders, Hibiki turned his attention toward his sister and began hitting on her. Annoyed, he took a sip of his water.

_What's he planning?_

"So three men were sitting in a bar, one was French, one Italian, and one American. The Frenchman said, "**Last night I made love to my wife four times, and this morning she kept telling me how much she worshipped me.**"

Kotoru giggled while Sora laughed.

"So the Italian said, "**Well, I had sex with my wife six times last night, and this morning she was too exhausted to ****speak****.**"

"I can see where this is going…" Shinji muttered.

"The American remained silent, so the Frenchman smugly asks, "**So how many times did you have sex with your wife last night?**"

"**Once."** The American replied.

"**And what did she say this morning?"** Asked the Italian."

Hibiki glanced over at the silver haired teen and gave a victorious smile. Atsuki realized in horror that he lost this mind game. "**Don't stop!**"

Sora continued to laugh at the joke and even Kotoru was cracking up. Sano…didn't get the joke and resulted in turning to Skye and asking what the joke was about.

"Oh, you're so innocent Sano." Honoka teased.

"Huh?"

Shinji was about to add something unnecessary but Atsuki had ended the conversation all together by excusing himself and Hibiki from the table. He grabbed Hibiki's wrist and dragged him to the bathroom.

* * *

Hibiki flinched when he felt himself being slammed against the wall of the bathroom. Maybe he took the joke way too far because Atsuki was showing more strength than he usually did.

"You're a jerk, you know that?" Atsuki asked him harshly. "You just couldn't wait until we got home."

Hibiki chuckled to himself. He had won the mind game for today. "I don't know what you're talking about Atsuki-chan. I was just trying to tell a joke."

The cyan haired teen was silenced by a rather forced kiss. Hibiki didn't seem to mind that the FORT member was being rather forceful today. Guess he was too horny…

Their kiss didn't last long as they had to stop in order to breathe. Atsuki didn't stop there though. He stuck his tongue into the other's mouth again and sucked on his upper lip. The latter responded by biting on his lower portion of the lip slightly. He let out a moan when he felt Atsuki trail his hands underneath his shirt.

They broke the kiss again.

"Atsuki-chan, it might not be a good idea to do it here. Someone might come in."

"Wouldn't you like that?" He responded in a seductive tone as he nibbled at his neck.

Quickly as he said that he started to unbutton the other's clothes. Hibiki felt his cheeks flushed as he felt them drop to his waist. He tried to do Atsuki's for him but the latter wouldn't let him as he distracted him with more kisses. The math whiz mumbled to himself at how Atsuki was being.

His pants slid down slowly to his knees but Atsuki didn't seem to mind as he grabbed the other's cock. The cyan haired teen gasped at the rough touch and retaliated by slightly pushing the black orbed teen.

"You're already this hard?" Atsuki asked as he pulled the other's boxers down.

"Like you should talk…" Hibiki told him as he could feel the silver haired teen's erect cock against his legs.

"That's because of you, so are you going to take responsibility?"

The teen sighed as his boyfriend unzipped his pants revealing his penis. Once Atsuki allowed him to move his hands, Hibiki bent down and seized the other's cock. How should he do it this time? Hibiki started by teasing his boyfriend with licking the tip of it. Atsuki shivered as he let out a gasp.

"Hurry up…"

Hibiki didn't seem to be listening as he continued to tease him. Rubbing the other's penis gently while licking the pre-cum that was starting to appear on the tip; eventually, he put his mouth over the other's cock and started to suck on it.

"D-Dammit…K-Kiryu…"

The cyan haired teen wanted to use his teeth so badly when the other called him by his last name. They were dating now so they should refer to each other with their first. Slowly he began to deep throat his lover's penis into his mouth and started setting a steady pace.

"Gah…Kiryu…"

If the silver haired teen came now, Hibiki wouldn't let him live it down. While the other continued to suck, Atsuki moved his hands over to the other's ass and started to play with the hole in the middle. The other stopped for a few seconds before continuing. Atsuki focused on playing with the hole as the other started to moan between sucking.

"T-That's enough…"

Hibiki let out a whine when the other forced the other to let go of his penis. He didn't move though when the other started to lift him up slightly and push him back against the wall.

"Wouldn't it be easier for me to turn around?" Hibiki asked in a suggestive tone.

"It's better this way. I want to see your face when you come."

The other blushed as Atsuki began to position himself before inserting his dick into the hole. Hibiki let out a rather pleasant gasp as the other began to thrust into him. It hurt at first because the silver haired teen didn't prepare him before hand but that must have been the punishment for the joke.

"Move your hips." The silver haired teen ordered as he continued to thrust into him.

Hibiki growled slightly as he wrapped his legs around the telepath. He felt like Atsuki should do most of the work.

"Atsuki…chan…"

"Hibiki…"

The cyan haired teen wrapped his hands around the transfer student as he hit his prostate. Hibiki's moans were rather quiet compared to the other times they had done this. It had to do with where they were at but there would be no point in keeping that small voice if no one came into the bathroom.

"Atsuki…chan…coming…"

Atsuki knew his boyfriend was at his limit. Finishing up with a few more thrusts he had the cyan haired teen cum in his hand. The telepath ended up planting his seed inside of him soon after. Shortly after, Hibiki fell on top of him exhausted.

"Get off of me Kiryu…" Atsuki said while trying to catch his breathe.

"But it hurts," Hibiki replied playfully, "take responsibility."

When he said that, Atsuki could hear footsteps at the door. Quickly, he did what he had to and threw his boyfriend into the nearest stall with his clothes. The other was not happy with that action but he got what Atsuki wanted him to do and quickly tried to put his clothes back on.

"Ah, you two still in here?"

It was Skye as he went inside. He only saw Atsuki zipping up his zipper. He let out a small smirk but played innocent.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Nope, not at all." Atsuki replied in a monotone.

Skye chuckled to himself when he noticed that Atsuki quickly went to wash his hands. "Well, I wanted to tell you that the food is here. Finish up and get out. You don't want everyone to suspect you guys doing something."

The telepath blushed at what Skye suggested but before he could reply, the older male left.

Once he was sure Skye was gone…

"I think he knows Atsuki-chan."

"…The Hihara family is very observant…" Atsuki muttered.

Hibiki came out of the stall with his clothes on. He grinned to Atsuki as he went to wash his hands. "We should do this again before we leave."

"In your dreams."

The math whiz chuckled as he stole a kiss from his boyfriend.

"You know it'll be."

* * *

**Me: Done with 2254 words.**

**Well, this took me longer than suspected but after reading a little more lemon, I felt like I'm getting better. And yeah…there's not much to say about this except this gives more insight on Sora and Skye's family. And as you know, Skye mainly appears in the Durarara stories I'm in. Reviews are appreciated. Ja ne!**

**Oh yes, that joke is from a certain website that I don't remember but it's not mine. I just thought that was funny because when you think about Hetalia, you think to yourself, "America has more of endurance than France!" LOL! Then put the fact that America might have been doing it with England and…you get the joke.**


End file.
